Legends:Mace Windu
Mace Windu foi um Mestre Jedi e um dos últimos membros do Conselho Jedi antes do Grande Purgo Jedi. Windu era várias vezes estimado como segundo melhor no Alto Conselho, perdendo apenas para o Mestre Yoda. Sua sabedoria e poder eram lendários, juntamente com o peso de suas palavras. Biografia Mestre Jedi Considerado um dos melhores lutadores (criando o estilo de combate Vaapad), fez parte do Conselho Jedi com o título de mestre, conseguindo essa posição antes de chegar aos 30 anos, um feito raro na Ordem Jedi. Ele treinou vários Padawans, mas o principal foi a Padawan Echuu Shen-Jon, que inclusive conseguiu sobreviver ao Grande Purgo Jedi pelo Império. Quando Anakin Skywalker foi apresentado por Qui-Gon Jinn ao Conselho Jedi como o possível "Escolhido", aquele que traria o equilíbrio à Força, Mace Windu se opôs a seu treinamento, pelo medo que ele e os outros membros do Conselho sentiam no garoto. No entanto, após o garoto ter destruído o Centro de Comando Dróide da Federação do Comércio, o Conselho consente em seu treinamento pelas mãos do Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que prometeu treiná-lo a Qui-Gon Jinn, que morreu nas mãos do Lorde Sith Darth Maul. A aparição de Maul, que depois fora morto por Obi-Wan, indicava o ressurgimento dos Sith, o que causava apreensão no Mestre Jedi. .]] Anos depois, um grupo Separatista, liderado pelo ex-Jedi Conde Dookan, causou uma grande tumulto na República. O Chanceler Palpatine desejava agir firmemente contra os Separatistas. Mace Windu, no entanto dizia que os Jedi não estavam capacitados para enfrentar uma Guerra. Atentados contra a Senadora Padmé Amidala também foram creditados ao grupo de Dookan. Temendo pela segurança da Senadora, os Jedi ofereceram proteção. Palpatine sugeriu que ela seja guardada por Obi-Wan Kenobi, que ela conheceu na crise de Naboo, quando era Rainha, no que Mace Windu concorda. Entretanto um novo atentado acontece, obrigando o Conselho a ordenar que Obi-Wan investigue a sua autoria. Mace Windu aconselha o Padawan de Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, que proteja Padmé e a leve com segurança à Naboo. Windu e Mestre Yoda receberam uma mensagem de Obi-Wan Kenobi, vinda do planeta Kamino, que fora apagado misteriosamente dos Arquivos Jedi. Kenobi, que estava no encalço do caçador de recompensas responsável pelos ataques à Senadora Amidala, descobriu um exército de clones encomendado pelo falecido Mestre Jedi Zaifo Vias para a República, que usava como matriz Jango Fett, o tal caçador de recompensas. Surpresos, Mace e Yoda afirmaram que o Conselho jamais autorizou exército clone algum e pedem a Obi-Wan que traga Fett para ser interrogado. Mais adiante, surgiu uma nova mensagem de Kenobi, desta vez vinda do planeta Geonosis. Nela Obi-Wan revelou que Conde Dookan é de fato o autor dos atentados à Senadora e que o movimento Separatista está montando um gigantesco exército dróide. No entanto, a mensagem foi interrompida por um ataque de dróides à Obi-Wan. Mace Windu mandou que Anakin Skywalker, que estava em Tatooine, não fizesse nada e continue sua missão de proteger Padmé. Os dois no entanto, não obedeceram e partem para Geonosis. As Guerras Clônicas A revelação dos planos dos Separatistas causou grande alvoroço em toda República. O Senador Jar Jar Binks, suplente de Padmé Amidala propôs poderes emergenciais ao Chanceler Supremo, proposta que foi aprovada pelo Senado. Palpatine aceitou os poderes dados e como primeiro ato autorizou a ação do Exército Clone recém descoberto em Kamino. Quando viu que a guerra seria inevitável, Windu reúniu aproximadamente 200 Jedi e parte para Geonosis. Lá, ele pensava ter surpreendido Dookan. No entanto, surgem milhares de dróides para atacar os Jedi. Jango Fett atacou Mace e conseguiu desarmá-lo. No entanto, a fera Reek, que estava na arena de Geonosis para a execução de Obi-Wan, Anakin e Padmé, atacou o caçador de recompensas. Totalmente desnorteado pelo ataque, Fett virou presa fácil para Mace Windu, que recuperou seu sabre-de-luz e o golpeou, arrancando a cabeça. Apesar disso, os dróides continuaram atacando e cercaram os poucos Jedi sobreviventes e a civil Padmé. Mas o jogo virou outra vez quando Mestre Yoda chegou com os Exércitos Clones e a batalha tomou forma, com Mace Windu liderando um dos Exércitos. Finalmente, a vitória em Geonosis era da República. Mesmo assim, muitas questões preocupavam Windu e os outros Jedi após a batalha. Primeiro a certeza de que essa era a primeira batalha de uma longa guerra que vinha pela frente. Mas o que mais preocupava era a revelação de Conde Dookan ser um Sith e as graves acusações feitas por este à Obi-Wan, que davam conta de que um Lorde Sith comanda o Senado. 300px|thumb|[[General Windu em Dantooine.]] As Guerras Clônicas se tornaram inevitáveis e se espalharam pela galáxia. Mace Windu participou ativamente delas, liderando exércitos e consiguindo vitórias importantes para à República. Entretanto, foi com surpresa que ele viu um ataque das forças separatistas à Coruscant, o coração da República Galáctica. Windu então foi à frente para defender a cidade, tentando frear o avanço inimigo. Mas, ao se encontrar com Yoda no meio da batalha, os dois perceberam que o ataque Separatista era na verdade uma distração para esconder o verdadeiro alvo: o Chanceler. Mace correu para tentar impedir que alcancem Palpatine, mas já era tarde. General Grievous, líder dos Exércitos Separatistas seqüestrou o maior líder da República. Mace Windu só teve tempo de usar a Força contra Grievous, o danificando. Mesmo assim, o General fugiu com seu cativo valioso. Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi foram designados para resgatarem Palpatine na nave de Grievous, a Mão Invisível, e triunfaram. Anakin ainda conseguiu matar Conde Dookan, num duelo na ponte do cruzador Separatista. Mace Windu acreditara que assim a guerra terminaria, mas o Chanceler Supremo não concordou, e a extendeu até a captura do General Grievous, que fugiu. Mace então prometeu ao Chanceler que a captura de Grievous passaria a ser prioridade do Conselho. Palpatine indicou Anakin Skywalker como seu representante no Conselho Jedi. Os Jedi não gostaram da interferência do Chanceler nas suas decisões, mas acabaram aceitando Anakin como membro. No entanto, Mace Windu comunicou que ele não seria condecorado Mestre Jedi, o que deixou o rapaz contrariado. Ainda mais porque o Conselho Jedi desejou que ele vigiasse os passos do Chanceler, que gerava cada vez mais desconfiança entre os Jedi. Windu, no entanto, estava preocupado com essa aproximação de Anakin com Palpatine. Mace demonstrou não confiar em Skywalker. Anakin revelou a localização do General Grievous consiguida através de Palpatine. O Conselho decidiu que Obi-Wan iria à Utapau, onde supostamente Grievous estava, para capturá-lo. Essa decisão deixou Anakin ainda mais contrariado, que acreditava ser ele o Jedi ideal para tal busca. O Comandante Clone Cody se comunicou com os Jedi e informou que Obi-Wan Kenobi estava próximo de capturar Grievous. Palpatine.]] Mace Windu pediu então que Anakin fosse avisar o Chanceler das novidades. A reação de Palpatine poderia responder as dúvidas que pairavam sobre a sua pessoa. E Anakin voltou com uma terrível revelação: Palpatine era o Lorde Sith que o Conselho procurava. Mace rapidamente reuniu outros 3 Cavaleiros Jedi e partiu para prender o Chanceler. Anakin quis ir junto, mas Windu não permitiu, pedindo que ficasse esperando na sala do Conselho. Mace chegou no escritório de Palpatine e anunciou a sua prisão. O Chanceler se irritou e atacou os Jedi, sendo que rapidamente os 3 que acompanhavam Windu foram mortos. Mace sobreviveu, segurou e conseguiu render Palpatine. Nesse momento Anakin Skywalker chegou na sala. O Chanceler Supremo disse ao jovem Jedi que Mace Windu queria matá-lo para tomar o poder e atirou raios da força no Mestre Jedi. Windu se protegeu com seu sabre-de-luz e os raios deformaram o rosto de Palpatine. O Lorde Sith disse que estava muito fraco e suplicou a ajuda de Anakin. O jovem Jedi se recusa a deixar com que Windu mate o Chanceler, afirmando que ele deveria ser julgado numa corte. Mace replicou dizendo que ele mantinha controle do Senado e da Corte. A fim de terminar com tudo isso, Mace partiu para o ataque, mas foi impedido por Anakin, que por impulso cortou o braço e assim desarmando Mace. Palpatine então atacou Windu com relâmpagos da Força, atirando-o para fora da janela do escritório. E assim morreu Mace Windu. Aparições *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Editions 1: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Editions 2: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Conversation in Shadow'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Obsessão'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' (memória) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' Fontes * *''Episódio I: Dicionário Visual'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi de:Mace Windu en:Mace Windu es:Mace Windu